VeggieTales
' ' VeggieTales ist eine computeranimierte Videoserie, die von Big Idea mit anthropomorphem Gemüse in Geschichten, die moralische Themen basierend auf dem Christentum vermitteln, geschaffen wurde. Geschichte Die Serie wurde von Phil Vischer und Mike Nawrocki kreiert, als sie eine Reihe von Videos kreieren wollten, die Kindern Geschichten und Lektionen aus der Bibel beibrachten und es dabei unterhaltsam und unterhaltsam machten. Phil begann ursprünglich im Jahr 1990, als er Schokoriegel als Basis verwenden wollte. Jedoch widersprach seine Frau der Idee, weil sie dachte, dass es ein schlechter Einfluss auf Kinder war. Also zeichnete er eine Gurke und dachte, das sei die beste Wahl, Gemüse. Er wählte diese Objekte, weil er sagte, dass sie einfach zu animieren seien im Vergleich zu Figuren mit Gliedmaßen, Kleidung oder Haaren, da die 3D-Grafik in den frühen 90ern eingeschränkt war. Phil schloss sich dann Mike Nawrocki an, die beide Puppenspiele in der Bibelschule machten. Phil machte einen auf "Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse", aber erzählte es aus der Perspektive der Erbse, aber machte es nie als ein Puppenspiel. Letztendlich wurden die Skizzen, die Phil zeichnete, zur Grundlage für VeggieTales. Der Name selbst kam von Mike Nawrocki, da er meinte, dass es ein guter Titel sei, da es sich um Gemüse handelt, das Geschichten erzählt. Während Toy Story als der erste Animationsfilm gilt, der Computerbilder für Filme verwendet, ist VeggieTales die erste Videoserie, die diese Art von Animation vor der Veröffentlichung des Films verwendet. Die Serie begann mit nur einer oder zwei Folge (n) pro Jahr, bis das Unternehmen wuchs und produzierte drei Videos pro Jahr im Jahr 2014. Im Jahr 2016 wurden keine neuen Folgen der Serie produziert, wahrscheinlich aufgrund Big Idea zu beschäftigt Herstellung und Konzentration auf die Netflix-Serie. Im Jahr 2014, kurz nach der Veröffentlichung von "Beauty and the Beet" (die letzte Episode, die das ursprüngliche Aussehen der Charaktere zeigt), veröffentlichte Netflix 11-minütige Kurzfilme exklusiv zusammen mit neuen Redesigns der Originalbesetzung. In einem kürzlich erschienenen Podcast sagt Phil, dass sie eine farbige Iris haben (ähnlich der Sonic the Hedgehog-Serie) und ihre Münder sind dynamischer. Er sagt auch, dass Archibalds Haar swirly aussieht. Folgen (Englisch und Deutsch) #Where’s God When I’m S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Drei Männer im Feuerofen #Dave and the Giant Pickle #The Toy That Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! #Das Abenteuer von Josua #Madame Blaubeere #The End of Silliness? #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed #Das Abenteuer von König David #Das Abenteuer von Esther #Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! #Stern der Weihnacht #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #Das Abenteuer von Josef #Eine Ostergeschichte #A Snoodle’s Tale #Der Sumo-Star #Das Abenteuer von Ruth #Minnesota Cuke und die Suche nach Samsons Haarbürste #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Holmes und das Goldene Maß #LarryBoy und der Böse Apfel #Das Abenteuer von Gideon #Das Abenteuer von Moses #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha’s #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry’s Big River Rescue #Abe and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah’s Umbrella #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn’t #Sweetpea Beauty #It’s a Meaningful Life #Twas The Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Vegetables #The Little House That Stood #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Celery Night Fever #Beauty and the Beet #Noah's Ark Filme (Englisch und Deutsch) #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #Ein Veggietales Abenteuer: Drei heldenhafte Piraten